Luck Of The Irish
by Zombielover86
Summary: "Damnit damnit damnit! Your over 400 years old for gods sake Nina! How could you be so stupid!"


**Luck of the Irish**

**Summary- Nina O'Brian sets up shop for her senior year at Mystic Falls High School after leaving her last school in Ireland for a fresh start.**

**Follow her through the ups and downs of the drama that is Mystic Falls.**

**Warning - This will contain femslash so if not your cup of tea I would move on.**

**Ok yes I know another story but you know how I am always with new ideas! But I promise that will continue with my other stories.**

**Chapter 1**

_'Good Morning, rise and shine it's a beautiful day here in Mystic Falls_. _The sun is shining and...'_

I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock instantly silencing the overly cheerful radio broadcasting.

"Stupid clock, I could of sworn I set you for later," I groaned my arm falling across my eyes trying to block out the bright sunslight seeping in through the curtains.

Realising I was no longer going to be able to sleep, I slowly clambered out of bed and grabbed my blanket that was laying across my chair by the door.

I made my way down into the kitchen to grab a cup of tea, once that was made I wondered to the front door also collecting my journal that I had left on the coffee table.

Once I had everything I opened my front door and stepped out into the warm sunlight.

This was my favourite thing to do back in Ireland.

I collapsed down onto my porch swing with my blanket covering my feet and cup of tea resting on the small table next to me.

I carefully unraveled the string that kept my journal together, my pencil slipped out as I did.

"Damn it!" I cursed failing to catch it before it hit the floor. With a huff I put everything back down so I could get up to reach the stupid thing.

"Good Morning!"

I shot up almost loosing my balance at the shout.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you, thought you had seen me coming over." A young woman called from down by my gate. She had gorgeous red hair that was thrown into a messy ponytail and was dressed like she was running late.

"It's ok, I'm a bit of a spacer in the mornings. You can come in if you like," I called back.

"Oh wow, listen to that accent," She laughed as she made her way over to me. "I'm Jenna, your next door neighbour,"

I gently took her extended hand while smiling.

"I'm Nina,"

"Well Nina it's very nice to meet you, I just wanted to say welcome to the neighbour hood and ask if you wanted to come round for dinner tonight?"

"Oh umm I'm not sure if I can tonight I have school today then I need to go get all the bits for the house sorted but maybe tomorrow?"

"Absolutely! Right I'm running late so I shall see you tomorrow!" And with a quick wave she was gone.

_'Huh, people in Mystic Falls sure are friendly,'_

Shrugging off the quick visit, I returned to my place on the porch swing. My pencil poised over the new blank page but for some reason I had no idea what to write. I always had something to jot down but right now everything was just a blank.

With a huff I closed the journal and set it on the side, picking up my cup of tea as I did so. I just sat there staring off down the street, I hadn't really got a good look last night when I had arrived so it was nice to take in the area I was going to be living in for the for-seeable future.

I had chose Mystic Falls at random, figured a nice small town would be good for a fresh start from all the drama I had to go through back home.

Finishing my tea, I went to stand but caught sight of a car pulling up next door. An absolutely stunning dark haired girl climbed out of the drivers seat, with curls bouncing on her shoulders. A soft breeze blew down the street, carrying a sweet scent with it which I gulped down like nectar.

It had to of come from the girl by the car, she smelled like power. A sweet vanilla, mixed with a deeper earthy quality. Definately a witch, and a strong one at that. Best to leave that alone.

I quickly got up and headed back into the house to get ready for my first day of Mystic Falls High School. If the girl from outside goes there things could get a little difficult. Someone of her power could easily sense that I was different just from being around me.

xxxxxxx

**Welcome to Mystic Falls High School**

I trudged up the front steps, trying to avoid the students that had gathered there. It was a tedious process having to stop or move to the side because someone stopped to talk to someone or people were just pushing to get past me. Finally having enough I practically forced my way through ignoring all the cries of out rage and insults launched in my direction.

As soon as I got through the doors the heavy scent of so many people overwhelmed me, placing my hand discreetly over my nose I pushed on forward. My eyes shooting to every door looking for the admin office.

Finally I caught sight of it just up ahead of me, unfortunatly also standing by the lockers adjacent to the door was the girl from this morning with two others. A blonde girl and another burnette.

"Great, now what do I do?" I muttered to myself, keeping a careful eye on the three girls.

"Hello,"

Damn it, my attention was so focused on trying to get past the witch that I didn't even notice the man coming up behind me.

"I'm really not interested, sorry," I replied coldly barely glancing over my shoulder.

"I haven't seen you around here before,"

"Listen," I took a deep breath, "I don't need you to make me feel welcome or any shit like that. I'm not looking for friends or lovers I'm just here to finish school and then get on with my life. Ok?"

"Well sorry for bothering you," He sounded put out but I could care less. He swiftly stepped around me and started walking down the hall, "Oh by the way I'm Stefan,"

Before I could say anything else he jogged over to the group I was avoiding causing me to freeze. When he picked up his speed his scent wafted towards.

"Great," I muttered shaking my head. "Just my luck," Nosy guy just had to be a vampire.

Taking a deep breath I walked as quick as possible to the admin door before quickly slipping inside.

It was empty, thank god, except for the receptionist and some boy sitting on the chairs agaisnt the wall.

"Hello," I waved slightly causing the older woman to jump, "I'm Nina O'Brian, I transferred here from Ireland today's my first day."

"Oh well hello, my name's Mrs Evans welcome to Mystic Falls High School. I shall just pop and get your things." She seemed friendly enough but when you've lived as long as I have you can see the feelings people try to cover up, body language becomes obvious and the frustration that woman was feeling she was flaunting it for all to see. "Here you go dear, your schedule, a map of the school grounds and this piece of paper here which I need for you to get all of your teachers to sign alright? If you have any questions don't hesitate to come and ask ok? Now run along before the bell rings."

Dismissed, I shot back out the door glancing down at the papers in my hands. At the bottom of my schedule was my locker number and combination.

"Great, now I just have to find it." I muttered glancing up and down the corridor. I should have a perfect sense of direction but with me it seemed to of skipped a generation. I was the broken Sat-Nav out of the bunch, I was clumsy too which really wasn't a good trait to have when you spend a lot of your time on the run.

"You look lost,"

"Oh for gods sake! Stop that!" I growled, spinning around to face the vampire I had met earlier.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you and I'm truly not trying to harass you either. I only started here a few months ago so I get what it's like to be the newbie of sorts. I wanted to know if you needed to where anything was."

"Oh," I sighed, "I'm sorry too, I was a dick earlier and shouldn't of been but I'm a bit of loner so social skills aren't exactly on my resume."

"Trust me, I get that," He laughed. " How about I show you where your locker and first class is?"

"How'd you know I was looking for my locker?"

"Good guess," He smiled, again though his body language was speaking volumes. I could tell he was suspicious of me, I knew I didn't smell like a regular human and it's likely he was trying to figure me out.

"Sure, my locker is 48C,"

"That's just over here. Right next to Elena's,"

"Elena's?"

"Yeah my girlfriend, Elena Gilbert." He smiled pointing to the area, the three girls were still standing.

"Oh right well, thanks I'll check it out later." I replied glancing back and forth between him and the girls. "I better go find my class, see ya," Not waiting for his reply I jogged off down the hall away from them.

My fresh start was tunring into a bit of a nightmare, I left Ireland because of beings such as them. Witches and vampires were almost a bane to my exsistance, I just wanted to live a normal life but wherever I went one or the other would pop up. Always curious about what I was and needed something from me.

My kind are rare, we have been hunted over the decades. We're known for our compassion and protectiveness, but also of our power. So others hunted us out of fear not knowing the passiveness of our nature.

We are known as Werecats, stronger than a vampire and a werewolf but without the temper and bloodlust issue that they suffer from. We're supposed to be a witches companion but as the years went on we began to go different ways, the bonds that usually developed between a witch and a werecat changed. A werecat no longer felt the strong pull to protect a witch, none of us knew why this had happened though.

"History? Is that your first lesson?"

"Damn it Stefan! What did I say earlier?"

"Stop sneaking up on you?" The glint in his eyes made my own narrow. So the vamp wants to play.

"Yep, so considering I've already warned you once I now have to hurt you," I shrugged, looking at him in mock saddness. "It really is too bad, you were beginning to grow on me."

"Well if this is how it has it be, then I'm prepared. Do your worst leprachan."

"Oh now you just bounced over the line, I'd run." I felt my eyes beginning to shift, playfullness was always my enemy. The feline inside me loved to play, just like a baby kitten. It may sound completely stupid but dangle a ball in front of me and I'd be happy for hours.

"Oh Yeah?" He laughed jumping out of the way of my swiping hand."Wait, your eyes..."

I spun away from him shielding my face from passing students.

"It's nothing, something just flew in to my eye." I replied lamely, before taking off towards the nearest bathroom.

"Hey! Wait!" I heard him call from behind me, his footsteps following me.

I burst through the door to the girls bathroom, not checking the stalls I just ran straight to the sinks. Turning on the water I cupped my hands to fill them with water bringing the cold liquid to my face, splashing it over my cheeks trying to calm myself down.

"Are you alright?"

"Christ! What is it with people and sneaking up on me in this town!" I cursed, jumping.

"I'm sorry," She replied sincerly gently placing her hand on my shoulder.

When I felt myself calm slightly I risked a glance in the mirror and groaned internally when I reconized the witch I was also trying to avoid.

"I'm Bonnie, your new here right?"

I nodded, shifting uncomfortably away from her slightly.

"Nina,"

"Are you alright Nina?"

"Yes I'm fine I just got something in my eye." The bell rang just as I answered causing a sigh of relief to leave me, I caught the confusion that flickered across her features before she schooled them. "Thank you, for your concern," I smiled squeezing the hand that still lay on my shoulder.

Her gasp caught me off gaurd, causing me to jump away.

"Your...I...What?" Fear poured through my veins, she was stronger than I had thought. She had the power of sight.

"I have to go." I quickly dodged her and ran out the door almost barreling into Stefan who was still outside.

"It's alright you don't need to run," He tried to reassure me but I couldn't stay, not now.

I ducked under his arms and darted around him picking up my speed to get out of the school as quick as possible.

xxxxxxx

"Damnit damnit damnit!" I cried out, rushing to my dresser. My suitcase lay open on my bed with clothes thrown haphazardly in it.

I thought I was going to be ok here but no first I expose myself to a vampire then underestimated the witch.

"Your over 400 years old for gods sake Nina! How could you be so stupid?" I grumbled at myself, grabbing my toiletry bag from the bathroom.

A knock on the front door caused me to stop dead in my tracks.

"Nina? I know your in there please can we talk?" Stefan's voice drifted to me. I crept over to my bedroom window, glancing down I cursed when I realized the porch blocked my view of him. Looking back up I caught sight of a car sitting infront of my gate. Bonnie's.

I carefully left my bedroom and decended down the stairs avoiding any creaky floorboards. I made it to the front door silently and chanced a look through the peephole.

Stefan, Bonnie and the two other girls from the lockers stood on the other side.

"I'm leaving, you don't have to worry. I'll be gone in a few hours." I called out still looking through the peephole.

"No that's not what we're here for, please can you just open the door? We won't come in but I think this conversation would be better with out shouting through a door."

My heart jumped to my throat as my thoughts faught with each other. If I open the door they could attack me or they could really just want to talk, if I don't open the door someone could over hear or they could call the police.

Realizing having the sheriff on my doorstep on my second day in Mstic Falls wouldn't be the best of moves I slowly unlocked the door.

Taking a deep breath I steeled myself for an onslaught as I gripped the doorknob twisting it until the door began to gradually open.

Barely opening it a crack I peered around the door to the group standing on the porch.

"We're not going to hurt you," Bonnie whispered looking at me sadly, "We really do just want to talk."

"I just want to live a normal life, please can't you just let me?" I whispered just as softly, feeling the tears beginning to pool in my eyes.

"Nina, I swear to you none of us are going to lay a finger on you. We're curious, obviously you know what we are and we wanted to know how."

"I'll come out there, can you go back down the steps?"

"Absolutely," He nodded as they all backed up down onto the grass.

I shakily opened the door and slipped out, perching on the edge of the porch swing ready to bolt at the first sign this was going south.

I sat there waiting for one of them to speak up but when no one spoke I looked up and saw they were waiting for me.

"I left Ireland because of your kind Stefan, I was hunted wherever I went I thought that maybe I could start fresh here for awhile but then I saw you at school and all my hopes just went out the window."

"Hunted?" Stefan questioned, confusion clear on his face, "Why would someone hunt you?"

"I'm a werecat," I whispered not daring to look up.

"Really?" The tone of his voice made my head shoot up, "My god, I never thought I'd meet one in my lifetime. I get it now, why you were scared but I'm going to tell you know I think your kind are magnificent not deadly. I don't fear you."

The tears finally spilled over my cheeks at his words, I have barely known him for a day yet he has just said the words I've been longing to hear for over three quarters of my life.

"Thank you," The words bubbled from my lips as I threw my body towards him, his arms catching me as mine wrapped around his neck.

"Nothing to thank me for, I never understood why werecats were hunted in the first place, legends say your beautiful creatures, loyal and protective."

"He's right, weren't they once campanions of witches?" Bonnie piped with a smile on her face.

"Yes I remember. I was once accompanying a young witch but something happened and that connection I felt with her just vanished. I still remember the day that it happened, the pure hurt on her face when I just couldn't protect her anymore I don't think I will ever forget." I answered moving away from the vampire to stand with Bonnie.

"When was this?"

"146 years ago give or take a few months,"

"That's around when I was turned," Stefan spoke, a look that made my stomach twist on his face.

"Why do you look like someone just spit in your whiskey?" I asked feeling my gut twisting even more.

"Emily she cast a spell to entomb a group of vampires but she was also protecting her family of sorts. She had a daughter but when I saw her later before she died she told me she'd sent her away with a friend of hers. What if she was the one to break the bond between witches and werecats?"

"How do you mean?" I questioned, looking from him to Bonnie both of them sharing the same forboding look.

"Emily always had a woman that was with her every second of the day but on the day the vampires were put in the tomb she was no where in sight. What if that woman was Emily's companion and when she cast the spell she broke the bond so she would leave her. So that her daughter would be safe."

"Alright say that is true, why do you look like this is the end of the world?"

"Emily was my great grandmother," Her words sounded so broken as tears fell from her eyes. "My bloodline could be the cause of so many witches loosing there protecters, oh god our family practically killed hundreds and hundreds of witches!"

xxxxxxxx


End file.
